The Nightmare of the Games
by musicinmymind13
Summary: Katniss has always been strong for her family. This time, Prim is determined to be the brave one. After getting her name called at the Reaping, she refuses to let Katniss volunteer for her. Prim is left to fight against the nightmare of the Hunger Games.
Buttercup hiss wakes me from my light sleep. A dog's faint howl outside cries back to my cat, causing his scruffy orange fur to stand up. I reach my hand down off my bed to comfort Buttercup, and his hisses turn to purrs. The dog doesn't give up on his cries from wherever in the Seam he may be. He too must feel the tension of Reaping Day in his bones.

Sleep didn't come easy last night. How could it when I knew of the uncertainty today might bring? My tired eyes wonder to Katniss' empty bed. Last night as we were falling asleep I begged her not to go hunting this morning. When she wanted to know the reason why I couldn't tell her. I couldn't tell her because I didn't want her knowing how weak I feel- how I _need_ my sister to be brave on this day. Even though I'm aware she'll be home any minute, I still wish she was here right now. Katniss is like a radiator of courage for me.

My legs carry me to the other room in our small home. My mother sits at the table sipping some tea and staring off into space. Her eyes eventually find mine as I take a seat next to her. She forces a smile on her face. "I laid out some clothes for you." She nods her head reassuring herself or me that everything will be alright. Reaping Day is hard for everyone. I couldn't imagine what it is like for her, though. Less than seven years ago she lost my father and today she faces the possibility of Katniss or I getting sent into the Hunger Games.

"Thank you, Mom," I smile her way before standing up to get dressed. Hanging on the door, I find the most beautiful dusty green colored dress I've ever seen in District Twelve. "It's beautiful," I whisper to myself. My mother stands up and comes beside me. "Hazel made it. I found the material in the scrap box of the store in town. When I brought it by the Hawthorne's, Hazel agreed to try and make the dress."

I stare at the dress in awe. It had to of cost my mom more than I could imagine. Even the scrap box fabric cost more than we usually spend on clothes. Not to mention the time it must have taken Hazel to make it when she could have been working or helping her kids. Gratitude replaces the fear I feel for a moment. "I love it," I embrace my mother in a hug.

Katniss enters through the door carrying her burlap hunting bag. I break away from my hug and rush over to Katniss. She sets her catch on the table before tossing me a brown paper bag. I smell it before I see it- warm rolls. The heavenly smell is stronger as I open the bag. I breathe in, taking in the scent. Nothing is better than anything from the bakery. It's a treat when I get to try something baked there. "How did you get these?" I ask eagerly as peek in the bag looking at the golden rolls. "The Baker was feeling generous today I guess. All he asked for was a squirrel," she responds as she takes off her jacket.

"Prim, why don't you try on the dress. Katniss, I have something for you to wear also," my mom hands me the dress to put on. I head into the bedroom and quickly change into my new dress. It fits perfectly. I don't know how Hazel managed to make it so delicately. The dress looks like one you would buy in town. As I look at my reflection in the glass of the window, I'm reminded of the fear that is lodged deep in my stomach. My bones shiver at the idea of Katniss or I getting sent into the Games. I pull my hair into a braid and put on a brave face before stepping out.

* * *

Katniss and I walk to the square together, her hand in mine. I squeeze it occasionally for strength to keep walking. "Katniss, what if I get chosen?" I freeze. My legs tense up. This year is my fourth Reaping, but my nerves are just as intense as they were for my first one. "You won't. Don't even think 'what if.'" We continue to walk in silence. Katniss looks just as beautiful in one of my mother's old dresses. Her hair is braided up different from her usual long single braid. I would love this day if it weren't for the Reaping and the Hunger Games. It's rare for us to get an opportunity to dress up.

Arriving in the square, I'm forced to take deep breaths to calm myself. Katniss and I go to sign in before moving to our separate sections. I give her hand one last squeeze before peacekeepers direct us to our correct age group. As I reach the fifteen-year-old area, my heart begins to race. Why do we have to do this? No one deserves to be forced to fight to the death. I would never survive the games. I couldn't even fathom the idea of the possibility of being sent there.

My anxiety worsens with the time we have to wait for them to choose the two tributes. I struggle to keep my shaking hands still. My eyes scan the crowd until I find Katniss in the last row. I should feel happy that it's her last year that she's eligible but just makes me more nervous. She has a greater chance of getting chosen now than ever. Not only does she have her name in six times for each year, but she also has taken out Tessera for herself, my mom, and me. She's done this since the day she turned twelve and had always insisted that I not take any. She refused to tell me how many times her name is in the bowl today, but I know it has to be a lot.

As I continue my look throughout the crowd, I notice Gale across the aisle from Katniss. I feel gratitude that this is his last year as well. I don't know what Katniss would do without him. The two of them have been hunting together for years. All three of his younger siblings rely on him. He and my sister found each other, I guess, after both of our dad's died in the same mining accident. Sometimes I joke with her about them spending the rest of their lives together. She usually denies it before changing the subject. I know that they'll fall in love someday. It's just a matter of time before they realize it.

A drumming of the microphone interrupts my thoughts. "Welcome! Welcome, welcome to the 74th Hunger Games! Before we begin, Mayor Undersee has a few words to say!" Effie Trinket announces with her thick Capitol accent. She sticks out with her bright pink hair and her flamboyant clothes. The mayor steps up to the podium and begins the usual speech about the Dark Days and the origin of the horrendous Games. To me, it all sounds like an unnecessary drone excuse for violence. The Hunger Games serve no purpose for anyone but the Capitol. The devastation that they cause is just so awful; nothing could make them right.

Effie Trinket steps back up to the mic. She has been District Twelve's escort for as long as I've been alive. Each year it seems she sports a new colored wig. Nothing makes her look tolerable. "Now is the time we've all been waiting for! Two tributes will be chosen for the honor of representing District Twelve in this year's Hunger Games! Shall we start with the ladies?" She wastes no time heading over to the large glass bowl and dipping her long pink fingernails into it. At this point, heart beats so loud I'm pretty sure the people around me can hear it. Effie's hand swirls around the bowl before picking out one single slip. _Please don't be Katniss. Please don't be me!_ Whoever's name is on that sheet of paper will be forced to face the horrors of the Games.

"Primrose Everdeen!"

I freeze. It's like my heart jumped out of my chest and I'm unable to move. I can't breathe. I can't feel anything. Silence- that's the only thing I'm aware of. Tears prick my eyes begging to be released. The crowd around me parts. Still I can't move. I think I hear Katniss scream, or maybe it's my mother. Peacekeepers surround me and escort me to the stage. My legs are forced to walk. Suddenly the peacekeepers stop walking and back up. I pause too. Katniss is making her way to the stage. Even with my cloudy mind I piece together what just happened.

"NO! Katniss!" The peacekeepers continue their walk to her to bring her to the stage. "You can't!" I shout again. No one listens to me. I can't lose Katniss. I just can't! "Let me be the Tribute!" This time, I'm met with a pause.

"Well isn't this interesting! We just had District Twelve's first volunteer! Now, unfortunately, if the chosen Tribute denies the volunteer, the volunteer can not be Tribute. Ms. Primrose Everdeen, did I correctly hear that you would not like this young lady volunteering for you?" She looks at me in the middle of the aisle. All eyes look at me, but I'm not even worried about that. Slowly I nod my head, knowing what this means.

"Wonderful! Now come on up dear!" Effie gestures for me on the stage. I drift up there. She shakes me hand and smiles too big. Her hand is cold and, I wish she'd let go.

She finally releases my hand to choose the boy. At this point, I pray for Katniss' sake that it isn't Gale. My hands find the hem of my dress and grip on. I don't want Katniss to see how afraid I am. No one needs to see how much my hands are shaking. Effie shuffles over to the bowl for the boy and ceremoniously reaches in. The piece of paper she pulls out is identical to all the others.

"Peeta Mellark!"

A boy makes his way up to the stage. He holds himself with confidence, but I can see the fear in his eyes. He's from town, judging by his clothes. He's from the bakery- it clicks in my mind. Why him? The Baker has always been so generous to my family! And now his son is going to have to endure the Hunger Games.

Once he is on the stage, Effie instructs us to shake hands. While his hands are strong, mine feels weak. When I look into his eyes, the full impact hits me. **_I'm going to the Hunger Games._** I won't survive. I can't. The tears in my eyes find their way out, just as we are ushered into the Justice Building. I don't hold them back anymore.

* * *

 **A/N: So this is my start to "The Nightmare of the Games"... Before we get too far I'd like to explain a few things.**

 **-Four years ago I wrote a similar fanfic called "Nightmare". I realize how bad it was, but ever since I wrote it I've loved the idea of Prim having to face the Hunger Games. So, I decided to rewrite it in a way. I will definitely change a lot, but the idea of Prim getting chosen is still here. I might eventually delete my original story that I wrote in 2012. Don't worry, this will be very different from that story. And hopefully my writing has gotten better!**

 **-As you can probably tell, the characters are not the same ages as they are in the books. Prim is 15,** **and Katniss, Peeta, and Gale are 18. I wanted Prim to be a little older for the responsibilities she will have as this story progresses.**

 **-I would like this to be a series so hopefully there will be a sequel eventually!**

 **-Reviews make me so happy! I love to hear anything you are thinking! Let me know if you have any questions are any ideas! Any advice is greatly appreciated!  
-Of course, The Hunger Games belong to Suzanne Collins and I in no way own it or the characters.**

 **Thank you all for reading! I hope you enjoy!**

 **-Em**


End file.
